omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hero (Half Minute Hero)
Character Synopsis The Hero 'is a young traveler living in Goddess Era 100, tasked with saving the world from being obliterated in 30 seconds by the spell of destruction. With the assistance of The Time Goddess, he is able to stop the destruction of the world. However their adventures don't stop there as many new threats arise such as The Ultimate Evil Lord and even Fate itself, who all come to mess with the world with many different motives in mind. In the end The Hero defeats all of them and lives a life without any care Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-C ''' '''Verse: Half Minute Hero Name: Unknown (Never given a name and is just called The Hero) Gender: Male Age: 20 Years (When the series first started), 900 Years (In Second Coming) Classification: The Hero of All Time, True Hero, Ancestor of Heroes Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapons Mastery, Magic, Death Manipulation (Breat Killer is capable of killing an opponent upon coming onto contact), Time Manipulation (Time Spear can through Time and Space), Fate Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Destroyed the concept of Fate , causing it to disappear across the multiverse. Destiny Blade can manipulate Fate itself, including passively fating anything that will shorten Hero's life to fail), Morality Manipulation (Evil Break is capable of physically crushing Evil, dispelling it's effects on others), Lightning Manipulation (Thor's Hammer can project and summon lightning for attacks), Danmaku (Alpha is capable of shooting in massive barrages of attacks that flood the area), Weather Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (Gaia Staff is capable of changing the weather and can physical change The Earth), Ice Manipulation (Several weapons such as The Ice Rod and Ice Sword can grant control over ice), Fire Manipulation (Many weapons such as The Fire Rod and Phi can grant Hero manipulation of flames), Light Manipulation (Helm of Light can emit offensive beams of Light), Energy Manipulation (Many attacks and weapons can project and control energy such as The Neon Blade), Probability Manipulation (Sacrificial Staff is capable of passively increasing the luck of something good happening to the user), Non-Physical Interaction (Can effect and kill non-corporeal and abstract beings), Acausality (Singularity; After removing Fate from across the multiverse, he now lacks a past or a future, only existing as a singular being), Immortality (Type 1, 4 & 5. Has protection from The Time Goddess , who will bring him back should be die and is exempt from Fate's cycle of Life and Death), Attack Reflection (Storm Shield is capable of relfection attacks back at opponents. Mirror Shield can also do this), Magma Manipulation (The Magma Armor is infused with Magman and The Hero can manipulate it), History Manipulation (Altered History, removing Fate from the multiverse). Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, History Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Can endure attacks from weapons that can attack concepts and hit on a conceptual level), Curse Manipulation (Can endure The Lady of Despair's curses) and Absorption (Able to interact with The Gravidon without being absorbed) Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Defeated Fate, who has full control over all of The Timestream and is capable of causing all of Time-Space to crumble upon death, which will destroy the multiverse. Fought with The Dark Goddess, who was going to destroy the entire multiverse , through collapsing all of space and time. Killed The Ultimate Evil Lord who merged at least 4 separate timelines before she fused with Noire) 'Speed: Immeasurable (Can fight on par with The Time Goddess, whom of which is higher-dimensional in nature. Faster than the concept of Fate Itself which exists across the entire Half-Minute Hero verse) Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ '(Capable of wielding and using weapons such as hammers comrpised of gold, giant blades, staffs, spears and many other items a normal human would struggle to hold) 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Fought against numerous enemies such as The Dark Goddess and Fate, who are capable of controlling and even destroying the entire multiverse, which has multiple universes) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Can survive hits from The Ultimate Evil Lord, who was merging seperate timelines together as one. The Dark Goddess was unable to oneshot The Hero like she had done other heroes. Lived through the destruction of Fate, of which collapsed the multiverse) 'Stamina: Very High '(Can fight in battles that last for ages and not break a sweat. Can traverse large landscapes such as continents just to fight opponents. Can fight swarms of enemies in a short timeframe and not get tired) 'Range: Extended melee range with weapons; likely several meters with Immovable Bright Divine Sword. Planetary to Universal with certain weapons Intelligence: Very High '''(Can solve complex puzzles that in less than 30 seconds. He was able to calculate his son would be sent in some random cave, after he had been send to another dimension, thus Hero froze himself in time within that cave and waited until his son would show up. Several items he has can grant him knowledge of his surroundings, including opponents) '''Weaknesses: Dependent on The Time Goddess for better control over Time and also relies on her to ressurect him should he die. Can make bad decisions at times Other Attributes List of Equipment: A list of The Hero's various items Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fast Grinding:' After making a contract with the Time Goddess, Hero gained the uncanny ability to gain experience points from fallen enemies at an alarming rate, drastically increasing his attack and durability for each time he levels up. However, if the enemy is too weak he won't gain much if any experience points. (ex: Able to go from Building to Town Level simply by defeating a dozen enemies in a couple of seconds). *'YOU>EVIL:' An indication that tells Hero if he is stronger than his adversary. *'Goddess Statue:' By paying 100 gold (plus an additional 100 gold per use) and praying to a Goddess Statue, Hero is able to reset time by 30 seconds. If Hero does not have enough funds he could instead give up all of his armor and weapons in a last ditch effort to complete the quest. Can be used to teleport to other Time Goddess' Statues he found in the world. Also can be used to go back in time to a previous mission to unlock routes, items, allies or anything Hero might've missed. Cannot be used without a Goddess Statue (obviously) *'Immovable Bright Divine Sword:' An energy of pure light appears instantly in front of the opponent dealing massive damage. *'Luck:' Though not exactly a technique, every single time the world or someone is in some kind of danger, there is always someone or something that will conveniently help him out. (Whether it be a new ally, some information, or a powerful weapon) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Half Minute Hero Category:Fathers Category:Weapons Master Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Messiahs Category:Light Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Morality Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Death Users Category:Fate Users Category:Fire Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Acausal Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Immortals Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Weather Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Magma Users Category:History Benders Category:Earth Users Category:Tier 2